Extraordinary
by darkxlight
Summary: Extended One-Shot. Bella is planning something for Edward, how will he accept it? First-time Lemon. Read and Review! ON HIATUS.
1. Extraordinary, Love

**AN**: Hello everyone! Honestly, I haven't written fanfiction in years, so I apologize if this seems weak. Also, this is my first lemon (which is why I've decided to make this "tester" a one-shot), so be please keep that in mind if you decide to review.

I plan to start a chapter series, but I'm not too sure if I can find the time for it. Add me to your author alerts, and I promise to turn out some more one-shots, at the least.

Another thing, this story takes place probably after BD, and it will be in Edward's POV the entire time.

Enough of my jargon, on with the story! & Thanks to all who read it: enjoy!

Much love, _darkxlight_

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own any of the Twilight characters. They all belong, respectively, to S. Meyer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Extraordinary._

**EPOV**

To this day, I still can't believe Bella is rightfully mine. We had gone through so much, and to know that she still accepted me after leaving her is a favor I can never return.

Or can I?

While I'm sitting down here on the sofa, watching the fireplace burn on this cold winter evening, Bella is currently plotting something upstairs, or so Alice foresaw. She didn't want to spoil it for me, but seeing the nervousness in my beautiful wife's eyes worried me so much, I convinced Alice to tell me what she's seen in exchange for another Porsche. This time, she wants one in shimmery pink.

Alice gave me another perk: she told me the family planned to be gone for a week, to hunt in the exotic Amazon, leaving the house to myself and Bella. I left Renesmee at Charlie's house this morning (at Bella's request), and gave permission for Jacob to take her wherever she wanted. I trusted him with my daughter; it's who he imprinted on. I know he would never hurt her. Now, Bella and I truly had the house to ourselves.

I'm quite flattered that my angel would do so much just to please me. She seems to get naughtier and naughtier with every time we make love. She always reassures me that I bring her pleasure incomparable to anything else. Not to be conceited, but I know I do. I just wonder if I've truly let go: if I have truly given all that I can to Bella.

Honestly, I still feel that I can break her, Bella: my life. Granted, I don't restrain myself as much as I used to, but I know that I have continually held back.

Today, I hope to change that.

If Bella is going to work hard just to please me, I'm going to work hard to give her everything she deserves, everything she wanted: _me_. She's unbreakable, indestructible, and _mine_, forever. It's time I let myself go, and give myself to her in my entirety.

"Edward?"

The sweet melodic cadence of my angel's voice filled my head, though she only said one word: my name. I went up the stairs, smiling to myself, taking on the steps two by two. I crossed the hall and stopped at the closed door of my room. I took a deep breath and growled at the intensity of Bella's arousal. I couldn't wait any longer. But, being the gentleman that I am, I knocked on the door.

"Bella, love? You called me?" I had to play dumb, I wasn't really supposed to know.

I waited, but she didn't answer. So, I opened to door and took a tentative look inside.

It was beautiful. There were candles everywhere, filling the room with the smell of Freesia—one of my favorite scents as Bella smelled like that when she was still human—along with Bella's arousal. Rose petals scattered the floor and made a small pathway towards our colossal bed, in the center of the room. Something was missing though.

Where was my Bella?

I've learned that Bella enjoys stealth, now that she doesn't have to worry about falling. I've also learned to keep my guard up, in the event that she does actually surprise me, which, I admit, she has done before. It's quite a pain knowing that I can't see her coming, especially since I can only read her mind if she lifts her shield. She still is pretty shaky on that, but it has improved greatly after that first time she tried it with me. She's used it a few times to spice up our sex life.

_Edward._

Her voice filled the inside of my head. _Speak of the devil_, I thought. I felt my jeans strain, hearing the lust behind my name.

_Edward, I want you to take your clothes off, then wait for me on the bed. Understand? Then close your eyes, and be patient._

I loved it when she told me what to do. Though she knew I'd do anything for her, sometimes I feel that she takes advantage of this. Chuckling at the thought, I quickly undressed, leaving my emerald green boxers on, laid on the bed, stomach down, and closed my eyes. I smoothed down the golden comforter, making light patterns on its velvet surface.

Then I heard her: my Bella. She opened the door of my room quietly and slipped in. I heard the clack of her heels as she approached the bed. I felt myself strain in my boxers as I inhaled her fresh arousal once more.

"Whatever you do, Edward, don't open your eyes." She warned.

I obeyed. _Anything_ for my angel. I heard her walk slowly then stop. Judging by her scent, she was right in front of me. Her soft hands found my face and brought it up to hers, where she kissed me deeply. I kissed back, sitting up and bringing my arms around her tiny waist, rubbing my hands down her sides, feeling the silkiness of her skin.

She broke the kiss and wriggled out of my arms. I heard her take a step back.

"Open your eyes."

I opened them, and gasped at what I saw. There stood my Bella, clad in only a midnight blue bra and matching panties. They weren't lacy, and they fully concealed Bella's parts, making me only want to see more. She wore silver pumps, which I noticed not only shaped her beautiful legs, but hinted at the silver bows at the front of her bra, and sides of her panties. I never knew that lingerie so chaste could make me want her so much.

I allowed my eyes to travel up and down her body, and I noticed she was wearing a necklace that I had recently given her—another hand-me-down from my mother—a deep blue sapphire heart-shaped stone set in sterling silver, with small diamonds adorning the chain. The pendant stopped right at the crease of her cleavage. It brought her whole outfit, if you will, together.

Bella wore no makeup, the way I liked it, save for some light lip gloss which only emphasized her full beautiful lips. Her deep brown hair flowed in soft curls down her shoulders, and stopped just above her breasts, emphasizing her cleavage. As if the sapphire couldn't do that on its own, she had her hair to aide it. I felt myself get, if it were possible, even harder, just trying to figure out what to do with her first.

She really was an angel. _My angel_.

"Do you like what you see, Mr. Cullen?" Bella asked, as she did a perfect pirouette.

I growled in approval. She walked up to me and placed her hands around my neck.

"Then take me." She whispered. That was all that I needed.

I picked her up and placed her on the bed. I gently took her pumps off and dropped them to the floor. From where I was sitting, I had a full view of my gorgeous wife. Her breathing had begun to labor, and her chest rose and fell sensuously with each breath. Her eyes were half-lidded with lust, and her full lips were parted. She was my personal sex goddess.

I pulled her up slightly so I could reach the back hooks of her bra. I reached around and realized there were none. Bella chuckled and pointed to the bow between the bra cups. I tugged on the ends of the bow, and growled once I had slipped the straps off of her shoulders and tossed the bra to the side, exposing her beautiful breasts in front of me.

"You will be the death of me, Bella." I breathed.

Then I leaned in and took the time to kiss and caress each one. Bella moaned, pushing her chest towards me. I smiled. She would have to wait. She whimpered when I moved down her body, leaving a small trail of kisses as I went. Then I heard Bella catch her breath when I reached her lower region. I inhaled deeply. Her arousal was as potent as it ever could be. Keeping in mind the way her bra worked, I loosened the bows on the sides of her panties then slid them off of her long legs. Once I had tossed them aside, I let my eyes glide over her body.

She was absolutely perfect, flawless, and all the other words that I could no longer remember to describe her, due to my sudden throb of desire. I felt like I could come, just gazing at her naked body. My erection had another painful throb as I noticed how wet she was. Oh, she really will be the death of me.

Unable to take it anymore, I crawled on top of her and took her lips in a passionate kiss. Our tongues fought for dominance, and I let my hands stroke her face. She was mine, and I wanted to show her how much she meant to me. I broke the kiss and lightly licked her swollen lips, then continued to lick my way downwards. As I did this, I let my hands roam; caressing every inch of her body that I could reach. Bella moaned in approval, and giggled once in a while, when I blew on her skin. I kissed and licked every inch of her, from the top of her head, to the tips of her toes. When I was just about done showering her body with kisses, I heard a noise I wasn't expecting: a sob.

I looked up and saw my Bella crying. It killed me. It broke my still heart to see my angel cry. I moved up to her face, brushed stray hairs out and kissed her tears away.

"Why are you crying, love?" I asked her, my voice thick with concern.

"Don't worry," she reassured me, kissing my lips, "I'm just so happy right now. You're showing me that you love me."

I smiled her favorite crooked smile, "Forever I do, and forever I will. I love you, Isabella. I cherish you."

She smiled again as a few more tears fell from her eyes. I kissed them away again, and continued my ministrations. I went back to her breasts and took a nipple into my mouth, while rubbing the other.

"Oh, Edward…" Bella moaned. I loved the sound of my name on her lips.

I kept this up for a while, then switched breasts. Bella arched her back, obviously wanting more. Feeling my erection again, I moved down to her heat. She was glistening with want for me. My erection gave another painful throb. I wanted to be inside her, but I had to worship her first. I leaned in and inhaled. She smelled so delicious. Then, I attacked.

"OH!"

My tongue licked her in a crazed frenzy. It was as if all her juices would disappear unless I kept licking. I toyed with her clit, sending more of her juices flowing my way. I lapped them all up eagerly.

"Edward… _Edward!_" Bella moaned in bliss, pulling my head down deeper into her.

I took this time to stick two fingers in her. Bella continued to moan my name and eventually, her walls clenched my fingers as she reached her climax. My name spilled from her lips in the most sensuous ways I've ever heard. Upon her walls relaxing, I pulled my fingers out of her, licked them clean, then pulled my boxers off, unsheathing my long awaiting erection.

I positioned myself at her entrance, but then leaned up towards her for a kiss. She was still breathing heavily, after her orgasm, but welcomed my tongue into her mouth. Vampires didn't need oxygen anyway. I felt her wrap her legs around my waist, pressing her core slightly further onto my length. She broke the kiss and looked into my eyes.

"Edward… make love to me. I need you." She begged.

I kissed her lips lightly. "Your wish, my command."

With that I plunged into her, eliciting a loud moan from both of us, as we felt the familiarity of that depth: me inside of her. I pulled out slowly, then thrust back into her. I didn't want to go too fast, she asked me to make love to her, not to fuck her. I wanted to savor every second of this, and give Bella as much pleasure as I possibly could.

She did look pleased. With every thrust, she arched her back higher, and her moans grew louder. Her nails dug into my back and her legs gripped my waist tighter. I quickened my pace a bit, hoping to bring my Bella to her release, because I know I was feeling mine. I took a nipple into my mouth again, and Bella moaned even louder. Liking her reaction, and feeling so close to going over the edge, I released her breast and came up to her ear.

"Bella…come for me." I whispered as I reached down and lightly pinched her clit.

She arched her back the highest it could go, giving me a spectacular view of her body, and her eyes rolled back into her head. She screamed my name continuously as she rode out her orgasm. The sight and sounds of her brought me to my climax as well, and I growled her name as I shot my load into her, filling her up with my warmth and love. Once her body relaxed, I turned us so that we were on our sides, I never bothered to pull out of her, she was just too comfortable. I wrapped my arms around her body—still shaking with the aftershocks of her orgasm, and kissed her.

"I love you, Bella. You are extraordinary. I love you. You are beautiful. I'm yours forever." I breathed.

She kissed me back and cuddled into my chest.

"I love you too, Edward. I love you so much. I'm yours forever too."

I smiled her crooked smile at her and held her close, just savoring the moment.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"Could we do that again?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**AN**: So that ends it! I think it's pretty good for a first lemon. Review and let me know what you think!

**ALSO**: I may extend this one-shot into a chapter series, if you all think it's worth it. Again, hit that review button and give me your input! Thanks for reading everyone!

3 dxl


	2. Decision Time

**AN**: So, _it's decision time!_

I've had a lot of you put me on story alert, even though I said this would be a one-shot, but I wouldn't mind extending the story just for you lovely people.

I did have a plan to start another lemon filled story (I'm currently working on a few chapters) with Bella and Edward, and it would be a lot more different than this first lemon of mine.

Since I do have most of my plans for that story, thinking of ideas for this story would be harder, but I will do anything for my fans (:

So, let me know! Do you want me to extend this one-shot?

Hit that review button and tell me what you think!

Much love, _darkxlight_


	3. Good News, Bad News

**AN:** Hey everyone!

So the **good news** is: I decided that I would extend _Extraordinary_! But the **bad news** is: I have also decided to put it on hiatus until I finish my current story: _Free At Last_.

If you loved _Extraordinary_, you'll love _Free At Last_, so go to my profile and check it out!

Oh and, if you'd like, you can suggest ideas for _Extraordinary_. I really did plan to keep it as a one-shot, so now that I'm going to extend it, I need to think of a plot line.

But again, I will bring life back to _Extraordinary_ once _Free At Last_ is out of the way, but I have another 29 chapters to write for that story, so _Extraordinary_ won't be getting any love for a while.

So I apologize if you were really looking forward to the extension of this story. But please, check out my other story, _Free At Last_, if you need to fill that Edward/Bella banging action!

Oh heck, I'll stick a mini lemon in here, just because I love you guys. I guess you could say, it's the beginning of the continuation of _Extraordinary_.

Enjoy!

**Much love**, _darkxlight_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_MINI-LEMON!_

**EPOV**

"_Edward?"_

"_Yes, love?"_

"_Could we do that again?"_

I didn't bother to answer, I just attacked her again, flipping us over so that she was below me, and I took her lips in mine. I shoved my tongue into her mouth and I felt her hands rub my back sensually. I growled when I felt Bella nip lightly at my tongue. I pulled away and grabbed her breasts, kneading them slowly.

"Oh, Edward…"

I took one into my mouth and nibbled at her peak, continuing to rub the other. She squealed and squirmed under me. I took her taut nipple between my teeth and lightly tugged at it. Bella screamed.

"_More_, Edward!"

I grinned against her skin. But I decided to move on. I released her breasts and moved downward, to her heat. She was already dripping for me, and I felt myself throb seeing her juices. I looked up at my Bella, who had half-lidded eyes and licked my lips hungrily before I bent my head forward to lick her lower lips.

Her hips bucked up in reaction and a loud moan escaped Bella's beautiful lips. I licked Bella from her opening up to her clit in slow steady motions. Bella continued to moan my name, begging for more action when I decided to change things up a bit.

I plunged both my tongue and a finger into her, eliciting a moan that signaled both pain and pleasure. I stilled myself, to allow her to adjust. I continued to tongue and finger fuck her when she brought her hips up, as to urge me on. Bella gripped my head, pushing me further into her. I added another finger, and soon, Bella's inner walls began to clench.

Noting this, I pulled my fingers away and sat up. Bella looked angry at me.

"Why did you stop, Edward?" She demanded.

I shrugged. "I got bored."

Then I grabbed Bella's legs and spread them as far as they could go before plunging into her. Bella screamed at the sudden intrusion, but I didn't care. I slammed myself into her, going faster and pumping harder hearing her moans and pleas.

"You… are… so… tight!" I managed to grunt out between thrusts.

I felt myself coming, but I wanted Bella to come first.

I released a leg and let my hand travel down to her clit. I massaged it hard, hoping to bring Bella to her release first.

"Edward, _Edward_!" Bella cried, as her second orgasm of the night washed over her, causing her to arch her back and curl her toes. I came once more, seeing Bella fall over the edge, and immediately felt myself get hard again as Bella continued to ride out her climax.

Her convulsions slowed, and flipped us over so that she was on top of me.

I took her face into my hands. "I love you, Bella."

She smiled and kissed me. "I love you too."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**AN**: Hope you enjoyed that! Read _Free At Last_, as _Extraordinary_ is **officially on hiatus**!


End file.
